


Great character

by mytearscry



Series: Breaking Bonds [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony, Omega Verse, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Yinsen still dies, at the end mainly, first time writing porn so excuse me if this terrible, literally i tried, sorry if Yinsen is OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytearscry/pseuds/mytearscry
Summary: Doctor Ho Yinsen is a man of great character, or so he's been told. People have said he was "A scientist, great father, loving husband, and most of all a respectable Alpha." Especially the Alpha part. The place he had grown up so many Alphas would go into a rut, fucking anything with a hole and then desert the Omegas/Betas they had impregnated. He swore he'd never do it himself.But that being said, he's in a very peculiar situation.What is a man of great character suppose to do when a Omega in heat writhes in pain begging you to take them.





	Great character

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you didn't read the tags this is my first time writing porn, so sorry if it's terrible! Anyway I do plan on making this a series so subscribe to it if you want more pwp and some angst Tony. Cuz this is series is mainly Tony trying to find someone who will mate him and never leave him....that's gonna take away. Anyway have fun reading.

Doctor Ho Yinsen is a man of great character, or so he's been told. People have said he was "A scientist, great father, loving husband, and most of all a respectable Alpha." Especially the Alpha part. The place he had grown up so many Alphas would go into a rut, fucking anything with a hole and then desert the Omegas/Betas they had impregnated. He swore he'd never do it himself.

But that being said, he's in a very peculiar situation.

What is a man of great character suppose to do when a Omega in heat writhes in pain begging you to take them.

Tony Stark, one of the most famous Omegas in the world, laid at his feet, hips arching off the ground, and neck bared in a submissive position.

The smell of something sweet filled the air. The smell of unclaimed, fertile Omega danced around him, mocking him.

Now he had choices. Two to be exactly. The first choice, the easiest, what his body told, no demanded, him to do; take the Omega. **_Claim the Omega, fuck the Omega, fill the Omega with his cum, with his pups._**

The second choice, the much **much** worse choice leave this beautiful Omega alone and deal with the possibility that their captors would deal with it.

Yeah, terrible idea. Only thing he could do was the first choice.

Khara. (خرى)

He had just saved this men, helped this men and now he would have to bond this men. But could he do this to Tony? He, himself, had no plan to survive this, he only wanted to see Tony escape. To make sure Tony would go back to his life and change the world.

If he bonded this man, what would happen now? Would he have to change his plan. His plan since he had seen his beautiful wife's eyes slowly bleed the life out of them. The plan since he had seen his little girl's broken body on the floor.

"P-please" A mangled moan broke through his thoughts. He looked at Tony.

The Omega looked at him eyes opened wide, clutching his leg, the sweat running down his face.

"P-please, if you don't, t-they will."

Ah, so they had come to the same conclusion.

Yinsen was a man of great character but today he would lose himself to his urges.

Bending down and picking up the Omega he brought him to cot, that was hidden from prying eyes.

Lying the Omega gently on the cot, he felt the Omega shudder.

"Shhh, I'll take care of you." Yinsen reassured the Omega.

He slowly eases the Omega's pant and boxer off the heated body. He watches as Tony arches his body into his own trying to get more friction.

"A-alpha! P-please!" Tony begs

"Shhh." Yinsen tells the Omega. Slowly reaching toward the Omega's entrance.

The first finger slips in so easily, so does the second.

Before he knows it Yinsen has three fingers in Tony, thrusting violently. The Omega shakes and tries to thrust back.

Yinsen's Alpha growls at him to control the Omega. He finds himself taking his fingers out, takes off his neck tie and wraps it around the Omega hands, tying it tight.

Growling into the Omega ear. "You will not move without permission from me. You will not cum without my permission. And you will take everything I give and beg for more."

The Omega looks at him wide eyed and nods fiercely.

"Speak." Yinsen grunts at him.

"Yes Alpha, I'll be good, Alpha! P-please Alpha!"

His inner Alpha smiles. And he purrs. "Good Omega."

Something in the back of his head said that this was wrong, he needed should be more gentle. This wasn't him. _Or was it?_

"Do you want my knot, pretty Omega." He whispered in the other's ear.

"Yes! Yes, Alpha!"

Yinsen climbed on top of the Omega. He put his dick to the pulsing entrance.

Without thinking he slammed himself into Tony.

"So tight, so warm. Good Omega." He couldn't wait anymore and starts to move in the Omega, thrusting deep. His instincts taking over.

"Yes Alpha! More!" The Omega mewled

"Such a good Omega." He growled into Tony's ear.

After he angled his thrust a certain way, Tony keened, arching his back off the bed.  Yinsen feels himself smile knowing he had hit the Omega's prostate.

Knowing that he found what he was looking for, he didn't hold back. Repeatedly he hit it again and each time the Omega would let loose a moan, begging for more. He would try to get out of the binding, whining a little.

Yinsen reached toward the Omega's dick and started to jerk it off. He listened to the Omega whimpers.

"Alpha....please....knot.....Good...omega."

He felt himself growl with those words, he started to thrust deeper. Wanting the Omega to release first before he gave his knot.

Moments later, the Omega lets out a sob and Yinsen watches as it's cum splutters on it's stomach.

Feeling proud Yinsen buries himself into the Omega before letting himself go. As his cum fills the Omega, his knot swells up locking him to the Omega.

Letting out a howl, he bends to Tony's neck and bits the bond gland.

Tasting blood he lets go and gives it kitty licks.

"Good Omega, my Omega." He finds himself saying.

"Yours, yours..." The Omega says drowsily

He grins and lies next to the Omega as best he can, while still connected through the knot. Bringing the Omega close to him.

And he loses himself to sleep.  
><><><><><><

He's awoken by clanging noises.

Opening his eyes, he see Tony continuing their work from before. Sitting up quickly, he stares at Tony. Not knowing what to do, he starts to say.

"Tony, I'm so-"

"Don't." Tony tells him. "We both know if it wasn't you, it would have been one of those ass wipes. It wouldn't have been consented either."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have been so rough. I shouldn't have bonded you either...for that I am sorry."

"Yinsen, I want you to listen to me. Without that bond, who knows how long my heat would last. You don't have to worry about it. And about being too rough..." Tony turns toward him giving his signature smirk and a wink. "I like it rough."

Yinsen finds himself smiling over Tony's antics. He lets out a sigh and buries his head in his hands.

"So if you could get up and help me over here, the faster we can blow this popsicle stand."

Yinsen snorts at Tony. Grinning, he looks up and sees Tony staring at him exasperated. He gets up and walks over to  Tony to help continue their work.

><><><><><><

He's dying.

He's dying and he's not sure he wants to.

Tony's in front of him begging him to stay, telling him that he's going to see his family again.

"My family's dead."

Tony looks shocked. And Yinsen can't help himself.

"This was always the plan." To be truthful he doesn't want to leave Tony. But this is the only way to get him to leave without him.

Yinsen is dying and not even the great Tony Stark can save him.

Tony looks like he's about to break down. And maybe he is, ~~he's about to lose his bond mate~~. But he sees Tony steel himself.

"Thank you for saving me."

Yinsen grins wearily at him. He speaks his last words to Tony.

"Don't waste it...don't waste your life, Tony."

And the last thing Yinsen sees is his beautiful mate's eyes fill with both hatred and tears.

**Author's Note:**

> So I might make a alternative story with the same basic but instead of Yinsen getting to Tony first, it's going to be The Ten Rings...so kinda rape...would you guys want that? Tell me in the comments. Tell me if you liked or hated my story and then tell me why. If you can. ✌


End file.
